The present invention relates to a vehicular brake fluid pressure control unit to be mounted on a vehicle, as component of an onboard system such as an anti-lock brake control system, a vehicle behavior control system and a traction control system.
Published International Application Publication No. WO99/25594 shows a brake fluid control unit for a vehicle.